


Noona!

by Sosamo55



Category: Stray Kids (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha Kim Seungmin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Established Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Han Jisung | Han & Hwang Hyunjin are Best Friends, Hwang Hyunjin is a Mess, M/M, Married Couple, Omega Choi Yeonjun, Omega Hwang Hyunjin, SEUNGMINS ENGLISH NAME, Soft Choi Yeonjun, Somehow?, Toddler Kim Seungmin, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, taehyun and beomgyu only there for like two seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sosamo55/pseuds/Sosamo55
Summary: "jisung I swear to god, what did yo-""I accidentally cast a spell on seungmin to make him a toddler again and he accidentally run away," the smaller boy said quickly closing his eyes tightly."You WHAT??!"(Or: my StayMoa ass can't stop thinking about noona yeonjun and how adorable toddler seungmin is.)
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 88





	Noona!

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this is your least favorite author, I really can't stop thinking about yeonjun's pink hair and kai calling him noona, as well as baby seungminnie since he's my ult bias, so I kinda mixed magic, A/B/O, txt, and skz together just to satisfy myself lol.  
> hope you enjoy it.

"Um .. jinnie" the recognizable low tone and the guilty expressions made hyunjin's stomach turns unpleasantly, eyes immediately locked with his best friend.

"Yeah? What's the matter ji?" He knows there's nothing good with the look jisung is giving him, the blonde boy knew he should prepare his heart.

"I .. umm .. you know how you always say seungmin is cute and you wish you guys met when you were children??" The younger omega started, making an eyebrow raise and a slight panic take over his best friend's face, "jisung I swear to god, what did yo-"

"I accidentally cast a spell on seungmin to make him a toddler again and he accidentally run away," the smaller boy said quickly closing his eyes tightly.

"You WHAT??!"

________

"These two will be the death of me one day I swear" the pink-haired boy mumbled and sat down on a nearby bench, closing his eyes to breathe deeply.

His friends just texted him that they can't attend classes because, apparently, taehyun caught flu and beomgyu went to take care of him yesterday but caught the sickness too and now they're both sick.

"That dumbass" he cursed lowly, already thinking about how to bring them food and medicine because they'd both die without any help.

"Noona" the omega boy suddenly heard a very soft voice calls besides him, whipping his head to his side, he found a child, probably four years old, in a big blue hoodie and white shorts, his doe brown eyes and rosy cheeks were so endearing that his omega instincts urged him to help immediately.

"Oh hello sweetheart, what are you doing here alone?" He asked softly, smiling in process, ignoring the fact that this kid totally misgendered him just now, "I think I'm lost, I can't find jinnie, can noona help sky?" The young boy asked politely.

Yeonjun was quite surprised at how polite and well-spoken the kid was, but he was more surprised when he can smell his scent, strong and clear, fresh roses, but he didn't think about it much, some kids have strong pheromones since a young age.

"Of course," he said and crouched down in front of the kid, to be by his eye level, "my name is yeonjun, do you know what's your mummy's or daddy's name, baby sky?" The soft tone and calming pheromones he was releasing were working to calm down the little baby in front of him but somehow he felt like he wanted to hug the baby from how cute his dazed expressions were.

"Sky doesn't know, I just want jinnie, he said he'll play with me today," the boy said, rather calmly for his age, and yeonjun nodded, "alright then baby, tell me now, have you eaten anything since morning? Want yeonjun noona to buy you some food?" The pink-haired omega asked sweetly.

Sky covered his mouth with his sweater paws, "I don't know .. I don't wanna tire noona" the chubby cheeks toddler said and yeonjun's heart was about to explode from how sweet the little kid was, "don't worry baby, noona will be the happiest to buy you food, and we might find your parents too"

It didn't take too much for the toddler to give in, since he was originally hungry and it's around 1 PM and he didn't have any breakfast. 

_______

"I can't fucking believe you let a TODDLER go to the store ALONE!" The blonde omega hissed at jisung while searching for seungmin, "It was one block away, what would've happened?"

And hyunjin doesn't know what angers him more, the idea that his mate, his alpha, is in a heart-wrenchingly cute form as a toddler walking through the streets alone or his best friend thinking leaving the said toddler out won't harm him.

"If anything happened to my alpha jisung! I swear to god _you_ wouldn't know what will happen to you when I curse you into a hamster and throw you out of the window!" Hyunjin grumbled, fear and anger mixing up together.

"Okay okay I got it, chill, seungmin is smart, even as a child he'll find a way to help himself" the younger omega tried to assure his friend, who sighed.

"Jisung, seungmin was raised in a fucking mansion, he was under a great guard as a child because his family has arms with the government, he knows nothing about the streets but being polite and cute, he wasn't allowed to use his real name because he might get kidnaped and he doesn't even know his parents' names, do you understand what danger he is in now? When he's totally damn lost in this damn big city?"

After that, silence took over the two, nothing to be heard but their loud footsteps on the ground.

"So what he used to call himself by?"

"Sky"

______

"What do you want to eat sweetheart?" Yeonjun asked as he looked down to the short boy, holding his warm, small hand in his.

"Sky doesn't know, but is okay with anything noona gives!" The child chirped happily.

Yeonjun's heart swell with fondness, and part of him was aware of the way the young boy was talking like, noting that only rich kids talk in third person pronoun, which made him slightly pissed, how a wealthy family let their precious baby out like that?

"Alright then sweetie, let's get you something delicious"

Along the walk, yeonjun was receiving a lot of judging looks, because he knows he was so young to have a son already, let alone sky was around four, but he paid no mind, and instead he decided to take a taxi, remembering that the child's legs are shorter and he gets tired quickly.

When the two arrived at a family restaurant, yeonjun wasn't surprised when sky was well aware of all the table manners and has a good hold on his chopsticks and spoon.

But still, the mother instincts in him were kicking in again, so he fed the boy multiple times, wiping his mouth and lips whenever he dirty them, all while listening to the boy talking slowly about his favorite cartoon character, making sure to swallow first then talk, impressing the omega even further.

"Tell me baby, you don't know where your house is?" Yeonjun tried asking, but all he got was sky shaking his head, "nor your parents' work?" Another shake, he sighed softly, wiping the corner of sky's mouth as he finished drinking water, "then how about jinnie? Do you know where he lives?"

Sky's eyes lit and nodded his head excitedly, "yes! Sky knows! It's near jinnie's school!" He replied happily, "and you know where his school is?" Yeonjun asked hopefully, and when sky nodded he let out a relieved sigh.

After their lunch, they went back to walking together, and by a chance, passed by an ice cream shop, yeonjun decided it's good to treat the kid and he needed time to check on his friends too.

_____

"Hey you dumbass, how do you feel now? Have you guys eaten anything yet?" He asked as soon as beomgyu picked up the call, "hello there to you too hyung, and taehyunnie's fever is calming slowly, mine as well, and yes we ate, taehyun's older sister is helping us"

"No baby, watch out for your clothes, here take this tissue, yes good, good boy, now enjoy" yeonjun didn't realize beomgyu stopped talking as he helped sky eating when his ice cream started to melt, "hyung? Who are you talking with?" The sick omega asked, and yeonjun sighed, "nothing, I'm glad you guys are recovering, take care too, I'll come by as soon as I can, is there anything you want me to get you?"

Beomgyu coughed a little then hummed, "no thank you hyung" and after that the two said their goodbyes and hung up, sky look at him with wide sparkly eyes, upper lips dirty with ice cream, "is sky keeping yeonjun noona busy?" He asked, lips jolted out, red and small, so endearingly.

"No no sweet baby, noona is happy to help you, that was just my friend and I was checking on him" he tried to assure him but sky put his ice cream away and his eyes watered, "jinnie.." he mumbled sadly and a single tear grazed his soft, pink cheek.

Yeonjun felt immediate panic take over him that he stood up and tried to lift the baby, who already had his hands up making grabby hands to yeonjun, and then hugged the tall omega dearly, pouring his eyes out.

Without a second thought, he left the shop and tried to go where sky had described before, which he was sure it was a college, not a school, and his college on top of that.

"Baby, please don't cry" he whispered reassuringly, arms rubbing against the back of the little kid, his soft rosy smell sours so badly that he felt like crying with the kid.

Sky's cries subsided but never stopped so yeonjun readjusted him and started to softly singing for him, soft and old melodies he enjoyed when he was a kid, and so, sky calmed slowly, kept playing with yeonjun's necklace till he slept, probably out of tiredness.

Yeonjun arrived at his college after an hour of walking and woke up sky, both of their necks were aching but the cute view of sky rubbing his eyes with the back of his fisted hand, then the delightful look he gave when he recognized where they were, were enough to yeonjun to forget the pain.

"Sky knows! Sky knows!" He said, gently grabbing yeonjun's hands and pulling him towards the direction of the apartment complex next to their university.

The late afternoon orange glow casting pretty shades on sky's bright smile.

_____

"Hey, isn't that-"

"Shut up jisung, I told you I just smelled his scent pass by me"

"Yes, I kno-"

"I said shush it"

"Dude, just look there"

"What?" Hyunjin looked in the direction the younger was pointing at and he found yeonjun with a rather unfamiliar small kid, they were looking around them from across the road.

"This can't be-"

"JINNIE!!"

"Holy fucking shit-" hyunjin can feel his eyes watering, relieved that his mate was fine, and with someone he knows.

He quickly crossed the road and immediately went down on his knees, hugging the young boy, "oh my dear god, minnie I was so worried" he whispered and the young boy giggled happily, "yeonjun noona was with sky the whole day! Sky was a good boy so jinnie shouldn't worry" he said giddily.

Hyunjin pulled away, sniffing and trying to blink the tears away as he looked around seungmin's face, "sweet angel, are you sure you okay? I'm really sorry for losing you" he said and seungmin pouted, eyes slightly watery too, "why jinnie is crying? Don't cry" he tried to hold back his tears.

As much as the view endeared yeonjun, he was confused; he didn't expect his friend to be the so called jinnie.

Hyunjin wiped away his tears, as well as seungmin's, and kissed his head, praising him for being a good boy then carrying him and stood up, finally having the chance to talk to yeonjun.

"I really hope seungmin didn't bring you any troubles hyung" he started tiredly, "no? He was good but how .. this .. is seungmin .. as in kim seungmin..?" He said and seungmin looked worried, "is sky allowed to use his name again? Mama won't be angry?" He asked hyunjin and the omega smiled softly at him and nodded, "yes baby, you're allowed when jinnie is around"

"See, jisung, my dumb best friend, accidentally cast a spell on seungmin this morning to turn him into a toddler and asked him to go to the nearby store, but minnie was raised at his home and was even homeschooled till 7th grade so he lost his way and hopefully found you next" the blond explained.

"God, and I call beomgyu a dumbass, guess you have it harder then, I'm so glad I've found him quickly, we spent a good day together so don't worry, your little guy behaved so well, you gotta be so proud" yeonjun smiled and patted seungmin's head.

"Thank you for today noona!! I'll make sure to ask jinnie to play with you again soon!" He said cheerfully and hyunjin looked at yeonjun, "why noona?" He whispered and yeonjun shrugged, "sounded cute so I never corrected him" and the two shared a short chuckle then parted ways.

____

"Hyunjin? Why are we sleeping on the sofa again? Watching cartoons on top of that" Seungmin shook hyunjin to wake him up, the older whined a little but then opened his eyes to find his full-size alpha back again, a warm smile broke into his features as he jumped on the boy.

"Kim hyunjin, BEHAVE"

"I won't, I behaved enough yesterday now I want my cuddles and kisses again"

"What do you mean? We literally spent yesterday lazing around our room"

"I don't care enough to explain just shut up and kiss me"

**Author's Note:**

> what a mess lol.  
> anyway, thank you for reading, and I'll probably make this a small universe because uwu and why not?


End file.
